My Dad's The Doctor
by emlouwor910
Summary: The Doctor said he had kids before his time in the TARDIS. Isn't it possible that he visits them before the time-lock of the time-war?
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember him well. My dad. He comes and goes. My mum says that it's work but I don't know what he does. If I lived anywhere else in the universe I'd think it odd that most times dad comes home with a different face. Sometimes he doesn't come home for years. Mum says it's hard because of something that happens in the future. I think dad just gets bored of us. Mum tells me not to say things like that so I've taken to writing it down.

My first memory of dad was, well as odd as it sounds, was when he was old. He had white hair and he always wore these extreaming nice clothes. I'm not sure why, I guess he liked it. I thought he looked uncomfortable. Then he was suddenly younger I guess, dark hair, terrible style, and still dressed up. Kind of grumpy looking. He'd inquire after me and all the family. Mum would hang on his every word, like he was some kind of god. She still does. He didn't get better from there, posh white hair with the ultimate ugly turquoise suit and huge black bow tie. Then huge brown curly hair that I certainly didn't get in my genes with this ridiculous smile and he'd decided to wear this large red scarf like it was something to be proud of. Trust me, it gets worse, he got younger. He started acting like he'd seen everything there was to see in the whole world and all there was. His obnoxious white hat with the terrible orange. Even mum didn't like it. I heard them talking one day.

"Darling, why orange? It's so...garish."

"Oh my dear! Orange is cool!"

She would just roll her eyes and smile. I don't understand why she puts up with him. Don't get me wrong, some of my memories are good. I still loved the panama hat and the pocket watch he used to carry around. And he did play with us when we were young, I guess I just forget the good in all the bad. He's been coming around less and less. Mum looks worried every time he leaves like it might be her last chance to say goodbye.

I don't really know when I noticed a difference, he just stopped seeming like my dad. He'd still come to visit mum but it was like he didn't want to see us kids anymore. It made me wonder what he knew about the future that he didn't want to tell us. First it was when he started wearing those lether jackets, yeah they looked okay, but it never suited the man who was supposed to be my father. He hadn't talked to me in a very long time, even to check in, until one day he came to visit and mum wasn't in.

"Hello dear, how are you?" He looked sad somehow. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to your father when you feel as if he hasn't spoken to you in years.

"I guess I'm fine. Mum's out, I'll let her know that you stopped by."

"No need, I was wondering if you'd fancy a quick trip to a different planet or another galaxy. Something exciting?" Dad never invited any of us on a trip with him.

"I-I-yes. I'd love to. When?"

"Now if you'd like," something changed, he got so excited. Like he needed me to be there for something. Maybe he just needed someone. Mum says that she never liked to travel with dad, too adventurous for her. Maybe this time what was different was the outfit. It was what changed most. Faces were to be expected, everyone's face changed at some point but only dad changed his clothes. It must have been the brown suit. I liked this one. He seemed more like dad to me.

"I would. Please, where are we going?"

"I've no idea," he said it like it was the biggest and most delightful part of the journey. I couldn't wait any more.

"Allons-y!" I'm not sure why I said it, I've just heard my dad say it and he laughed. I guess it was the start of a very short journey and maybe the only truly safe one my dad has had but it was the last time any of us saw him. I don't know why I can't see him again but I do know that I have the most wonderful dad in the whole of time and space it's self. I know him by many names, mostly just dad. You know as the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hadn't intended to write more on this one but I thought it might be kind of fun to see what kind of experiance the Doctor has with his daughter. I plan to write a few more chapters. I hope to incorperate Rose, the 11th, and even River if I can. Please, please, please let me know what you think :)**

So there we were. I was standing in his TARDIS and it was beautiful. It was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen, dad was talking rapidly but I just couldn't stop taking it all in. I was in an old TARDIS, a beautiful but very old TARDIS. It was even what most Timelords would consider broken. I mean, it's appearance never changed it was always a blue Police Call Box. It was quirky and I loved it so so much. Dad had never asked anyone from home to travel with him. Mom always said it was too dangerous. I wonder what had changed.

"Hello? Darling-est daughter of mine? Are you listening at all? Have you ever been inside a TARDIS?"

"Oh, sorry, no. But I know what they are. I'm not allowed into them yet. They're forbid until I'm old enough to fight. They think that a war might be coming with the Daleks. Do you know what happens in that war dad?"

"I can't say love. Now, tell me, what have you decided to call yourself? You're most definitely older than I was when I picked my name so go on, what is it?"

"Oh," suddenly she was embarrassed. What would he think of her name? "Um, The Caretaker." He looked puzzled.

"Tell me why?" he whispered it to her tenderly.

"Because you're the Doctor, mom's The Medic, and I was tired of people always dying. They do you know. They all die. Everyone dies and so I chose Caretaker because I wanted to look after people. I wanted to make sure they never felt unwanted, I know how unwanted feels and it's not a wonderful thing."

"Oh my darling girl, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"It's not your fault dad." She looked away worried that he would be disappointed in her. "Is it, is it an okay name?"

"Okay? It's brilliant! I love it," he smiled goofily and winked before returning to the console and shooting off directions. He was wonderful.

They landed suddenly and Caretaker felt the world roll under her feet. It was fantastic! Traveling with dad was amazing.

"Where are we?" He smiled before taking her hand and throwing the door open.

"We're on a plant entirely made of crystal it's-"

"Dad. I'm not some kid you pick up on another planet, I know all of them. Just tell me the name," she looked at her dad seriously and he smiled before kissing the top of her head, taking her hand and running into this new world.

Together, father and daughter, explored a new world. The Doctor almost seemed distracted as he changed up routes and plans spontaneously but he never stopped smiling at her proudly.

"Dad do you ever travel with anyone? Besides me right now?"

"Yeah," he ended his word and looked away quickly.

"Dad, are you, you know, well faithful?" His head whipped around so fast she jumped.

"Of course I am. Your mother knows everything I do, everywhere I go. I love her more than anyone in the entire universe."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure. She talks about you a lot you know." He tousled the top of her head and pulled her close.

"I know," they watched at a beautiful waterfall cascaded down a crystal cliff. The prism effect it was having was beyond beautiful.

"Why do you leave then?"

"I can't stay love. This is the first time I've ever taken you out with me, it's dangerous. Traveling through time."

"We haven't run into anything dangerous yet." He smiled quietly.

"I know. We better get back, before your mum misses you too much."

"But we can travel through time. She'll never have to know."

"It doesn't always work that way Carie."

"What!?"

"What?" He looked confused as he guided his daughter back to the TARDIS.

"What did you just call me?"

"Carie. That alright?" She wasn't sure. No one had ever given her a nickname before. She wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Yeah. Yeah it's alright. I think I might even like it," he smiled again and slipped them both into the TARDIS and they were on their way. Not long afterward she felt them land. Heard it too.

"Well it was nice spending a little time with you love."

"You'll come back again won't you?" His smile faltered.

"I don't know. Wouldn't we be a fortunate pair if we could come back."

"Yeah," she didn't know what to say. What if he never came back. "Will you just come to see mum real quick?"

"I can't. Not this time love."

"Alright. Then I'll expect you home again soon. Don't disappoint." Tears started to form as she backed up to the door. "Bye Dad."

"I love you Carie. Take care of yourself alright, not just the rest of the world."

"I'll try. You take care of all those people you run into but don't forget about your little family back here on Gallifray alright?"

"I don't think I ever could. Be safe."


End file.
